Nudelsuppe!
by blue water1
Summary: Was nicht alles passieren kann, wenn man seinen Feind auf der Straße trifft und der gerade Nudelsuppe eingekauft hat. Da wird selbst ein Naruto Uzumaki schwach.
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Nudelsuppe!  
Teil: One shot Autor: Gravitation Fanfiction: Naruto e-mail: Namivr-web.de Raiting: MA Warnung: silly lime angst lemon PwP Kommentar: Was man mit Nudelsuppe nicht alles erreichen kann. Disclaimer: Gehört nix mir und verdiene auch kein Geld Pairing: NarutoxSasuke

Hi Leute!  
Hier mal eine FF zu Naruto, auf die ich ganz besonders stolz bin. Ich finde, dass es viel zu wenige Geschichten zu Naruto gibt. Also: Bitte ganz viel schreiben!!!! Hab diese Geschichte unter Einfluss von 2 Flaschen Brauselimo, 2 Flaschen Wasser und einer Packung Brause Ufos geschrieben. Ein tödlicher Mix, dass sag ich euch  
Das hier ist extra ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir. Ich wünsche euch hiermit FROHE WEIHNACHTEN 2004! In der Geschichte geht es darum, dass an Weihnachten wirklich niemand alleine sein sollte und einfach ein schönes Fest mit seiner Familie verbringen sollte. Widmen tu ich diese Fanfiction meinem Freund Chris und natürlich auch den Anderen. Viel Spaß!!!

Nudelsuppe?!

Scheiße! Scheißedachte sich der blondhaarige Junge, auch bekannt als Naruto Uzumaki und der größte Störenfried weit und breit. „Wiedermal keine Kohle! So ein Mist!", rief er und zog so die überraschten Blicke der herumstehenden Leute von Konohagakure auf sich. Es war Weihnachten. Alles war mit einer prachtvollen weißen Schneedecke bedeckt und jeden Tag wurde es ein bisschen kälter. Naruto war zurzeit eigentlich immer pleite. Für was er auch Geld brauchte, (vor allem für seine Heißgeliebte Nudelsuppe)es herrschte wie üblich Ebbe in seinem Geldbeutel. „Was mach ich jetzt?", fragte Naruto und ließ sich auf seinen Lieblingsplatz, in der Krone eines großen Baumes nieder. (Da muss es ja erst eisig sein!) „Am besten ist, ich schlaf erstmal ´ne Runde", sagte der Ninja und ohne auf seinen knurrenden Magen zu hören schlief er ein.

Bis…

Er die Stimme seines geliebten (?) Feindes, Sasuke Uchiha vernahm. Normalerweise wäre ihm ja egal gewesen, was sein aufgeblasener, angeberischer… (ja es reicht!) Teamkollege machte. Wäre ihm da nicht das alles entscheidende Schlagwort, nämlich Nudelsuppe an die Ohren gedrungen. Sofort meldete sich sein knurrender Magen wieder zu Wort. So schnell es nur ging hechtete er vom Baum (is wohl runter gefallen, als er das Wort Nudelsuppe hörte, was? ) und sah gerade noch Sasuke mit voll beladenen Einkaufstaschen, die natürlich mit Nudelsuppe gefüllt waren, so wie es Naruto vermutete, in die nächste Straßenecke, einbiegen. Sofort nahm der Nudelsuppensüchtige Ninja die Verfolgung auf. „Hey Sasuke! Warte doch mal!", rief Naruto und stürmte auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu. Sasuke jedoch ignorierte ihn einfach und ging weiter. Der Blondhaarige gab jedoch nicht so schnell auf und schon gar nicht, wenn es um seine Heißgeliebte Nudelsuppe ging. „Ich hab zufällig gehört, wie du im Supermarkt Nudelsuppe gekauft hast und da dachte ich…"

„Da dachtest du, dass ich dich auf eine Nudelsuppe bei mir zu Hause einlade, aber das kannst du schön vergessen!", antwortete Sasuke ohne Naruto auch nur eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen. Damit hatte allerdings unser Naruto Uzumaki schon gerechnet und so hatte er sich Plan A, Plan B, und Plan C bereitgelegt.  
(Plan A: Sasuke einfach so lange nerven, bis er nachgibt.  
Plan B: Sich bei Sasuke einschleimen Plan C: Plan A Plan B zusammen ausüben)

„Aber ich bin am Verhungern! Und du bist dran schuld, wenn ich vor die Hunde gehe! Und das auch noch an Weihnachten!", erwiderte der Blonde und setzte seinen liebsten Hundeblick auf. Sasuke blieb plötzlich stehen. Wow! Das ging ja schnell. Ich werde ja immer besser!dachte sich Naruto und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu Naruto um, beugte sich vor und sah den jetzt doch etwas verwirrten Nudelsuppenheini in die Augen. „Wenn du wüsstest wie egal mir das ist!", fauchte Sasuke und ging unbeirrt weiter.

Das wird doch schwerer als ich dachte. War aber auch klar. Sasuke und nachgeben? Und dann auch noch bei mir? Aber für meine Heißgeliebte Nudelsuppe tu ich einfach alles!dachte sich Naruto und nahm wiederum die Verfolgung, von seinem Objekt der Begierde (also natürlich von den Nudelsuppen ) auf.

„Komm schon! Es ist schließlich Weihnachten! Ich will nicht immer alleine sein. Für mich interessiert sich sowieso niemand. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals ein Weihnachten mit Freunden oder meiner Familie verbracht zu haben. Tja. Familie. Ich habe keine Familie. Alle sind sie tot und haben mich alleine zurückgelassen. Jeder hält Sicherheitsabstand zu mir, bloß weil in mir dieses neunschwänzige Fuchsungeheuer versiegelt worden ist. Weißt du eigentlich wie weh das tut? Und was ist mit dir? Du hast doch auch niemanden mit dem du Weihnachten zusammen verbringen könntest. Ist es nicht so, Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto sah betroffen zu Sasuke auf, der stehen geblieben war.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich hasse, Naruto?", sagte er und sah den blonden Ninja mit seinem tödlichsten Blick an. „Du brauchst mir nicht sagen, wie schlimm es ist allein zu sein. Sich immer alleine durchschlagen zu müssen und von Anderen wie ein Ungeheuer angesehen zu werden, nur weil man eben keine Eltern mehr hat. Ja, die Gesellschaft ist hart. Du wirst von jedem verstoßen und musst sehen, wie du selbst klar kommst. Und deshalb hasse ich die Leute auch so sehr. Sie wissen gar nicht, wie schön sie es doch haben."

Naruto sah Sasuke mit großen Augen an. Da hatte er wohl einen äußerst empfindlichen Punkt in ihm getroffen. Der Schwarzhaarige atmete tief durch und ging dann weiter. Das hab ich wohl vergeigtdachte sich der blondhaarige Junge und wollte auf dem Absatz kehrtmachen, als er Sasuke rufen hörte: „Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen? Beeil dich gefälligst! Ich warte schließlich nicht ewig!" Fast ein wenig erschrocken drehte sich der immer noch hungrige Ninja um und sah Sasuke, der gerade dabei war die Haustüre eines wirklich riesigen Hauses aufzusperren. Sein Magen machte einen regelrechten Salto und so schnell es nur ging rannte er zu Sasuke.

„Mmmh! Ist das lecker!", schmatzte Naruto glücklich, als er bei der zweiten Packung Nudelsuppe angelangt war. Sasuke hatte währenddessen nur still vor sich hingestarrt, was er ja eigentlich immer machte - „Tut mir Leid, falls ich da vorhin einen empfindlichen Punkt angesprochen habe", murmelte Naruto und wartete gespannt auf Sasukes Reaktion. „Nur damit du´s weißt. Ich hab dich nicht eingeladen, weil ich dir helfen wollte, sondern weil du mir irgendwie Leid getan hast. Du wärst wahrscheinlich wirklich noch verhungert, wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte. Und glaub ja nicht, dass du mit deinem Gequatsche über Familie und Freunde bei mir irgendwas bewirkt hast. Ich liebe es nämlich allein zu sein. Ich brauche keine Freunde und am aller weinigsten brauche ich dich!", erwiderte Sasuke und warf Naruto einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Das glaubst du wohl selbst nicht! Jeder braucht Freunde oder einfach eine Bezugsperson, mit der man reden kann. Allein sein ist nie gut. Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass du es ja so schön findest alleine, einsam und verlassen zu sein!", antwortete Naruto und setzt eine felsenfeste Mine auf.

Sasuke, erstmals sichtlich verwundert über solche Widerworte, aber auch über diese Überzeugung in der Stimme des blondhaarigen Ninjas, brachte keinen Ton heraus. „Ich hab dich doch gesehen! Du bist genauso einsam und verletzlich wie jeder andere auch, Sasuke Uchiha. Du brauchst niemanden etwas vorzumachen! Am allerwenigsten dir selber!", sagte Naruto. „Hör endlich auf, einen solchen Unsinn zu reden!", rief Sasuke und sprang auf. „Ich glaube, dass du eigentlich gar kein so schlechter Kerl bist, wie du immer tust. Das war meine Meinung", meinte Naruto und schlürfte auf einmal wieder seelenruhig an seiner Nudelsuppe.

Sasuke lief währenddessen unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. „Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und setzte sich wieder gegenüber Naruto an seinem Platz. „Stimmt. Ich kenne dich auch nicht, aber ganz so blöd bin ich auch nicht", grinste Naruto „mir ist es schließlich auch nicht anders ergangen."

„Du hast mich wirklich beeindruckt Naruto Uzumaki. Hätte nie gedacht, dass solche Wörter in deinem Wortschatz existieren", sagte Sasuke und verschränkte die Arme. „Tun sie auch nicht. Hab das nur mal in ´nem Film gesehen", erwiderte der Angesprochene und öffnete die nun schon dritte Packung Nudeln.

Plötzlich fing Sasuke an zu lachen. „Was ist denn? Hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?", fragte Naruto leicht irritiert. "Was bist du nur für ein Baka!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen! „Das finde ich überhaupt nicht witzig! Selber Baka!", antwortete Naruto und machte einen Schmollmund, aber dann musste auch er lachen.

Beim abwaschen des Geschirrs, war Sasuke immer noch ein bisschen gut gelaunt, was aber dann auch wieder schnell verflog, versteht sich. -  
„Du könntest jetzt wiedermal abhaun", sagte Sasuke, als Naruto immer noch wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt auf dem Küchenhocker saß und in der Nase bohrte. „Will aber nicht", meinte der Angesprochene „dann muss ich ja wieder in diese Eiseskälte raus". „Das hier ist schließlich noch mein Haus und ich sage, dass du verschwinden sollst!", rief Sasuke und warf das Geschirrtuch nach Naruto. „Pah! Du kannst mich mal!", antwortete der Blonde und warf das Geschirrtuch wieder zurück.

„Verschwinde! Ich war eh viel zu nett zu dir", sagte Sasuke und ging einige Schritte auf den Chaos Ninja zu. „Nein!", widersprach Naruto. Sasuke, der kurz vor einer gewaltigen Explosion stand, setzte erneut ein böses Grinsen auf. „Ich sag es dir nur einmal. Verschwinde! Und zwar sofort!", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige mit gesenkter Stimme und wandte Naruto den Rücken zu. „wenn ich bis drei gezählt habe, dann will ich dich hier nicht mehr sehen.1…2… Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde auf einmal von jemandem, also natürlich von Naruto, umarmt. „Naruto?! Was soll das denn schon wieder?!", fragte Sasuke und drehte sich in der Umarmung zu dem blonden Ninja um.

„Ich lass dich doch jetzt nicht mehr alleine", antwortete der nudelsuppensüchtige Ninja und drückte Sasuke noch fester an sich. Dieser schien das zweite Mal in seinem Leben so richtig überrascht, wollt nach hinten gehen und war dann auch prompt an dem Geschirrtuch ausgerutscht. Mit einem lauten ´PLUMS kippten die Beiden um und Naruto landete auf Sasuke und dieser landete etwas unsanft auf dem Fußboden. „SCHEIßE!", rief Sasuke und hielt sich seinen Kopf. Doch schon spürte er Narutos weiche Lippen auf den seinen und dieses Mal war er dann zum dritten Mal richtig überrascht. (Ja, ja. Unser Naruto ist immer für eine Überraschung gut X3)

„Na, wie war ´s?", fragte der blondhaarige Junge, als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten. (Eigentlich nur Naruto selber, aber was soll's) „Was……?", stammelte Sasuke und legte die Hände auf seinen Mund, während er Naruto überrascht anstarrte. „Ich hab dich gefragt, wie es war", wiederholte der Blonde seine zuvor gestellte Frage und richtete sich auf. „Was sollte denn das?!!", fragte Sasuke und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen. „Ach mir war einfach danach", grinste der Ninja seelenruhig zurück. Plötzlich fing Sasuke wieder an zu lachen und flüsterte: „Das kriegst du zurück, du Bastard!" Noch ehe Naruto antworten konnte, hatte er jetzt Sasukes Lippen auf den seinen. Langsam begann er mit seiner Hand unter Narutos Hemd zu gleiten und streichelte zärtlich an seinem Rücken auf und ab.

Naruto, der Sasukes Kuss stürmisch erwiderte, ließ seine Hände ebenfalls über dessen Körper wandern. Als sie den Kuss wegen akutem Atemmangel unterbrechen mussten hauchte Sasuke in Narutos Ohr: „Ab ins Bett. Hier ist es ein bisschen unbequem". Und schon hatte er den etwas überraschten Blonden gepackt und trug ihn auch schon in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn vorsichtig auf dem Bett ablegte. Sofort drückte er Naruto wieder einen feurigen Kuss auf die Lippen und zog ihm dann ganz das störende Hemd aus. Naruto war in der Zeit natürlich auch nicht ganz untätig und so war Sasuke sein Hemd genauso schnell los.

Langsam gingen Sasukes Hände auf die Wanderschaft, gefolgt von seiner Zunge, die Narutos nackten Oberkörper erkundeten. Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Jetzt bin ich total übergeschnappt. Aber irgendwie find ich das gar nicht mal so schlechtdachte sich Sasuke, der von seinen Gefühlen hin und her gerissen wurde. Doch schließlich schaltete sich sein Verstand ganz ab. Naruto, der alles über sich ergehen ließ, war schon ganz weggetreten. Was Sasuke da mit ihm machte gefiel ihm. Es gefiel ihm sogar sehr gut! Ein erstickter Schrei war von Naruto zu hören, als Sasukes Hand unter dessen Hose geglitten war und nun sanft seine Erektion massierte.

Naruto vergrub seine Hände in Sasukes Haaren und strich ihm immer wieder sachte über den Rücken, was bei dem Schwarzhaarigen eine regelrechte Gänsehaut verursachte. Schnell hatten sich die Beiden auch ihrer störender Hosen und Boxershorts entledigt. Sasukes Zunge kreiste um Narutos Bauchnabel, was diesem einen genauso starken Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Jetzt bin ich mal dran", flüsterte Naruto und nun lag Sasuke auf dem Rücken. Zärtlich knabberte der Blonde an dem Ohr des anderen und bekam dafür ein leises seufzen zu hören.

Wie schon Sasuke vor ihm, begaben sich auch seine Hände auf die Wanderschaft und erforschten Sasukes nackten Körper. Seine Finger fuhren langsam die Muskelzüge nach und entlang der Seiten. „Du hast so schöne weiche Haut", flüsterte Naruto in Sasukes Ohr und dieser antwortete mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Ich mach wieder weiter". (Hört sich das nicht romantisch an? Ich mach weiter. schmacht Ich mach jetzt allerdings auch gleich weiter )Noch ehe Naruto etwas sagen konnte, lag er auch schon wieder auf dem Rücken. „Hey! Ich wollte doch…" Doch sein Mund wurde mit einem Kuss Sasukes verschlossen. „Überlass das lieber mir", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige in Narutos Ohr und befeuchtete seine Finger.

„Du musst dich einfach entspannen, dann tut es nicht weh", sagte Sasuke und drückte die Oberschenkel Narutos mit sanfter Gewalt auseinander. Naruto, dem schon der Angstscheiß ausbrach, nickt nur stumm. (So ein Weichei )Vorsichtig drang Sasuke mit einem Finger ein und weitete so Naruto. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Narutos ganzen Körper und er musste laut aufkeuchen. „Ssht… Es wird gleich besser werden. Du musst dich einfach entspannen", sagte Sasuke und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Naruto etwas ruhiger geworden war. Das machte das Eindringen des zweiten Fingers noch leichter und so suchte Sasuke den Punkt, der in Naruto ein wahres Feuerwerk der Gefühle auslöst. „Sasuke!!!". Gefunden!

Nun zog sich der Schwarzhaarige ganz zurück und drang mit seinem nunmehr steifen Glied in Naruto ein. Der Blonde stöhnte lustvoll auf. Und auch Sasuke schien ganz die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren. Immer weiter drang er vor und stieß mit sanfter Gewalt zu, um immer wieder nur diesen einen Punkt in Naruto zu berühren. Schon bald hatten die Beiden ihren Rhythmus gefunden und Sasuke stieß immer fester zu. Naruto krallte sich an Sasukes Armen fest, an denen bald ein roter Rinnsal runtertropfte. Der Schwarzhaarige pumpte Narutos Glied im Glied im selben Takt und mit einem erleichterten Aufschrei kam Naruto in Sasukes Hand, der die weiße Flüssigkeit schluckte. Und auch Sasuke fand nach drei weiteren Stößen die ersehnte Erlösung. Erschöpft brach er auf Naruto zusammen. Beide mussten schwer atmen. Sasuke schnappt sich die runtergefallende Decke und deckte sich und Naruto gut zu. Erschöpft schliefen sie ein. Am nächsten Morgen:  
Sasuke wurde durch das laute Schnarchen seines Bettnachbarn geweckt. Was ist denn passiert?dachte sich Sasuke, als er zu Naruto rüber sah, der noch im Tiefschlaf lag. Schlagartig wurde ihm wieder bewusst, was gestern passiert war und was er getan hatte. „Ach du Scheiße! Was war denn mit mir los? Der hat mich wirklich noch dazu gebracht, dass ich ganz meinen Verstand verloren habe", flüsterte er und legte die Hand auf die Stirn. Fieber hab ich jedenfalls nichtSchnell stand er auf, sammelte seine herumliegenden Sachen auf und verschwand im Bad.

Frisch angezogen und vor allem geduscht, setzte er sich wieder zu Naruto auf ´s Bett. Wenn er schläft, ist er ja eigentlich ganz süßWas denk ich da schon wieder! Ich hab mit ihm geschlafen! Mit einem Jungen, verdammt noch mal!dachte sich Sasuke, während er Naruto jedoch unverwandt ansah. Doch plötzlich traf ihn Narutos Fuß mitten im Gesicht. Erschrocken torkelte er zurück und fiel so vom Bett. „Naruto, du Baka! Ich bring dich um!", rief Sasuke und hielt sich seine schmerzende Nase, die den Volltreffer abbekommen hatte. „Was is?", fragte Naruto, richtete sich auf und gähnte herzhaft. Sasuke, der sich ebenfalls wieder aufgerichtet hatte warf ihm einen äußerst wütenden Blick zu und verschwand dann so schnell er konnte in der Küche.

Warum kann ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen? Was ist nur mit mir los?Er begann das Frühstück herzurichten. „Morgen", gähnte Naruto und war gerade dabei sein Hemd anzuziehen. „Hn", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. (Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. mal nach denk) „Bist wohl heute nicht recht gesprächig, was?", fragte Naruto , stopfte sich ein Toastbrot in den Mund und nahm wieder auf dem Küchenhocker platz. Sasuke setzte sich neben sich neben ihm. „Was machen wir jetzt?", sagte er. „Warum? Was sollten wir denn machen?", antwortete Naruto und mampfte lustig weiter.

„Wir haben miteinander geschlafen", fuhr Sasuke fort. „Wir haben miteinander geschlafen, verdammt noch mal", wiederholte er schon etwas lauter. „Und? Wo soll da das Problem sein. Ich kann schließlich nicht schwanger werden", grinste Naruto. „Wo da das Problem sein soll?! Wir sind zwei Jungs!! Weißt du überhaupt was das für Auswirkungen haben kann?" „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen", sagte Naruto und legte mal für einen Moment sein Toastbrot weg. „Wie kannst du dir da keine Sorgen machen? Wie kannst du da überhaupt so ruhig bleiben?", erwiderte Sasuke schon fast etwas hysterisch und rannte wieder unruhig im Raum auf und ab. „Ich hab mit dir geschlafen. Ausgerechnet mit dir Naruto. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir gestern los war". Langsam ließ er sich am Türrahmen hinabgleiten und vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen.

„War es etwa so schlimm?", flüsterte Naruto und sah betroffen zu Boden. Sasuke hob erschrocken den Kopf. Auf diese Frage wusste er keine Antwort. Und wenn, dann wollte er beim besten Willen nicht drauf antworten. „Hey. Das ist jetzt passiert. Da können wir auch nichts mehr dran ändern", sagte er und stand auf. Langsam ging er auf Naruto zu. „So ist das eben", sagte er als er vor dem Blonden stand. „Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich nicht küssen sollen", sagte Naruto und sah den Schwarzhaarigen betroffen an. Dieser zog ihn zu sich und schlang die Arme um den Ninja.

„Ich bin genauso schuld wie du. Also mach dir darüber keinen Kopf", sagte Sasuke und streichelte Narutos Rücken. „Also ich fand es wunderschön", flüsterte der Blonde und beugte sich zu Sasuke hoch, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Es war nur ein hauchzarter, kaum wahrnehmbarer Kuss, der aber soviel Liebe widerspiegelte, dass Sasukes Knie zum zweiten Mal wacklig wurden. Mit einem leisen Seufzer strich der Schwarzhaarige Naruto eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist wirklich unmöglich. Weißt du das?", flüsterte Sasuke in Narutos Ohr. „Klar. Ich bin ja schließlich auch Naruto Uzumaki, der größte Chaot weit und breit", grinste der Ninja. „Ja, dass stimmt", lachte Sasuke „und deshalb mag ich dich auch so sehr", fügte er noch flüsternd hinzu und zog Naruto zu sich, um ihn lang und ausgiebig zu küssen.

Punkt. Aus. Ende. Amen. Finite. Finish. Owari

Ich bin endlich fertig. Bin ich froh! Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass ich nicht gerne diese Geschichte geschrieben habe. Das ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, was mein krankes Hirn bis jetzt zustande gebracht hat. - Also. Ich hoffe euch hat meine erste FF zu Naruto gefallen. Und wehe wenn nicht.  
Euch allen noch ein schönes Weihnachten 2004. Und schreibt mir bitte ganz viele Kommis, damit ich mich auch schon auf was freuen kann. 


	2. Essen mit dem Feind

Titel: Nudelsuppe!  
Teil: One shot Autor: Gravitation Fanfiction: Naruto e-mail: Namivr-web.de Raiting: MA Warnung: silly lime angst lemon PwP Kommentar: Was man mit Nudelsuppe nicht alles erreichen kann. Disclaimer: Gehört nix mir und verdiene auch kein Geld Pairing: NarutoxSasuke

Hi Leute!  
Hier mal eine FF zu Naruto, auf die ich ganz besonders stolz bin. Ich finde, dass es viel zu wenige Geschichten zu Naruto gibt. Also: Bitte ganz viel schreiben!!!! Hab diese Geschichte unter Einfluss von 2 Flaschen Brauselimo, 2 Flaschen Wasser und einer Packung Brause Ufos geschrieben. Ein tödlicher Mix, dass sag ich euch  
Das hier ist extra ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir. Ich wünsche euch hiermit FROHE WEIHNACHTEN 2004! In der Geschichte geht es darum, dass an Weihnachten wirklich niemand alleine sein sollte und einfach ein schönes Fest mit seiner Familie verbringen sollte. Widmen tu ich diese Fanfiction meinem Freund Chris und natürlich auch den Anderen. Viel Spaß!!!

Nudelsuppe?!

Scheiße! Scheißedachte sich der blondhaarige Junge, auch bekannt als Naruto Uzumaki und der größte Störenfried weit und breit. „Wiedermal keine Kohle! So ein Mist!", rief er und zog so die überraschten Blicke der herumstehenden Leute von Konohagakure auf sich. Es war Weihnachten. Alles war mit einer prachtvollen weißen Schneedecke bedeckt und jeden Tag wurde es ein bisschen kälter. Naruto war zurzeit eigentlich immer pleite. Für was er auch Geld brauchte, (vor allem für seine Heißgeliebte Nudelsuppe)es herrschte wie üblich Ebbe in seinem Geldbeutel. „Was mach ich jetzt?", fragte Naruto und ließ sich auf seinen Lieblingsplatz, in der Krone eines großen Baumes nieder. (Da muss es ja erst eisig sein!) „Am besten ist, ich schlaf erstmal ´ne Runde", sagte der Ninja und ohne auf seinen knurrenden Magen zu hören schlief er ein.

Bis…

Er die Stimme seines geliebten (?) Feindes, Sasuke Uchiha vernahm. Normalerweise wäre ihm ja egal gewesen, was sein aufgeblasener, angeberischer… (ja es reicht!) Teamkollege machte. Wäre ihm da nicht das alles entscheidende Schlagwort, nämlich Nudelsuppe an die Ohren gedrungen. Sofort meldete sich sein knurrender Magen wieder zu Wort. So schnell es nur ging hechtete er vom Baum (is wohl runter gefallen, als er das Wort Nudelsuppe hörte, was? ) und sah gerade noch Sasuke mit voll beladenen Einkaufstaschen, die natürlich mit Nudelsuppe gefüllt waren, so wie es Naruto vermutete, in die nächste Straßenecke, einbiegen. Sofort nahm der Nudelsuppensüchtige Ninja die Verfolgung auf. „Hey Sasuke! Warte doch mal!", rief Naruto und stürmte auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu. Sasuke jedoch ignorierte ihn einfach und ging weiter. Der Blondhaarige gab jedoch nicht so schnell auf und schon gar nicht, wenn es um seine Heißgeliebte Nudelsuppe ging. „Ich hab zufällig gehört, wie du im Supermarkt Nudelsuppe gekauft hast und da dachte ich…"

„Da dachtest du, dass ich dich auf eine Nudelsuppe bei mir zu Hause einlade, aber das kannst du schön vergessen!", antwortete Sasuke ohne Naruto auch nur eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen. Damit hatte allerdings unser Naruto Uzumaki schon gerechnet und so hatte er sich Plan A, Plan B, und Plan C bereitgelegt.  
(Plan A: Sasuke einfach so lange nerven, bis er nachgibt.  
Plan B: Sich bei Sasuke einschleimen Plan C: Plan A Plan B zusammen ausüben)

„Aber ich bin am Verhungern! Und du bist dran schuld, wenn ich vor die Hunde gehe! Und das auch noch an Weihnachten!", erwiderte der Blonde und setzte seinen liebsten Hundeblick auf. Sasuke blieb plötzlich stehen. Wow! Das ging ja schnell. Ich werde ja immer besser!dachte sich Naruto und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu Naruto um, beugte sich vor und sah den jetzt doch etwas verwirrten Nudelsuppenheini in die Augen. „Wenn du wüsstest wie egal mir das ist!", fauchte Sasuke und ging unbeirrt weiter.

Das wird doch schwerer als ich dachte. War aber auch klar. Sasuke und nachgeben? Und dann auch noch bei mir? Aber für meine Heißgeliebte Nudelsuppe tu ich einfach alles!dachte sich Naruto und nahm wiederum die Verfolgung, von seinem Objekt der Begierde (also natürlich von den Nudelsuppen ) auf.

„Komm schon! Es ist schließlich Weihnachten! Ich will nicht immer alleine sein. Für mich interessiert sich sowieso niemand. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals ein Weihnachten mit Freunden oder meiner Familie verbracht zu haben. Tja. Familie. Ich habe keine Familie. Alle sind sie tot und haben mich alleine zurückgelassen. Jeder hält Sicherheitsabstand zu mir, bloß weil in mir dieses neunschwänzige Fuchsungeheuer versiegelt worden ist. Weißt du eigentlich wie weh das tut? Und was ist mit dir? Du hast doch auch niemanden mit dem du Weihnachten zusammen verbringen könntest. Ist es nicht so, Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto sah betroffen zu Sasuke auf, der stehen geblieben war.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich hasse, Naruto?", sagte er und sah den blonden Ninja mit seinem tödlichsten Blick an. „Du brauchst mir nicht sagen, wie schlimm es ist allein zu sein. Sich immer alleine durchschlagen zu müssen und von Anderen wie ein Ungeheuer angesehen zu werden, nur weil man eben keine Eltern mehr hat. Ja, die Gesellschaft ist hart. Du wirst von jedem verstoßen und musst sehen, wie du selbst klar kommst. Und deshalb hasse ich die Leute auch so sehr. Sie wissen gar nicht, wie schön sie es doch haben."

Naruto sah Sasuke mit großen Augen an. Da hatte er wohl einen äußerst empfindlichen Punkt in ihm getroffen. Der Schwarzhaarige atmete tief durch und ging dann weiter. Das hab ich wohl vergeigtdachte sich der blondhaarige Junge und wollte auf dem Absatz kehrtmachen, als er Sasuke rufen hörte: „Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen? Beeil dich gefälligst! Ich warte schließlich nicht ewig!" Fast ein wenig erschrocken drehte sich der immer noch hungrige Ninja um und sah Sasuke, der gerade dabei war die Haustüre eines wirklich riesigen Hauses aufzusperren. Sein Magen machte einen regelrechten Salto und so schnell es nur ging rannte er zu Sasuke.

„Mmmh! Ist das lecker!", schmatzte Naruto glücklich, als er bei der zweiten Packung Nudelsuppe angelangt war. Sasuke hatte währenddessen nur still vor sich hingestarrt, was er ja eigentlich immer machte - „Tut mir Leid, falls ich da vorhin einen empfindlichen Punkt angesprochen habe", murmelte Naruto und wartete gespannt auf Sasukes Reaktion. „Nur damit du´s weißt. Ich hab dich nicht eingeladen, weil ich dir helfen wollte, sondern weil du mir irgendwie Leid getan hast. Du wärst wahrscheinlich wirklich noch verhungert, wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte. Und glaub ja nicht, dass du mit deinem Gequatsche über Familie und Freunde bei mir irgendwas bewirkt hast. Ich liebe es nämlich allein zu sein. Ich brauche keine Freunde und am aller weinigsten brauche ich dich!", erwiderte Sasuke und warf Naruto einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Das glaubst du wohl selbst nicht! Jeder braucht Freunde oder einfach eine Bezugsperson, mit der man reden kann. Allein sein ist nie gut. Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass du es ja so schön findest alleine, einsam und verlassen zu sein!", antwortete Naruto und setzt eine felsenfeste Mine auf.

Sasuke, erstmals sichtlich verwundert über solche Widerworte, aber auch über diese Überzeugung in der Stimme des blondhaarigen Ninjas, brachte keinen Ton heraus. „Ich hab dich doch gesehen! Du bist genauso einsam und verletzlich wie jeder andere auch, Sasuke Uchiha. Du brauchst niemanden etwas vorzumachen! Am allerwenigsten dir selber!", sagte Naruto. „Hör endlich auf, einen solchen Unsinn zu reden!", rief Sasuke und sprang auf. „Ich glaube, dass du eigentlich gar kein so schlechter Kerl bist, wie du immer tust. Das war meine Meinung", meinte Naruto und schlürfte auf einmal wieder seelenruhig an seiner Nudelsuppe.

Sasuke lief währenddessen unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. „Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und setzte sich wieder gegenüber Naruto an seinem Platz. „Stimmt. Ich kenne dich auch nicht, aber ganz so blöd bin ich auch nicht", grinste Naruto „mir ist es schließlich auch nicht anders ergangen."

„Du hast mich wirklich beeindruckt Naruto Uzumaki. Hätte nie gedacht, dass solche Wörter in deinem Wortschatz existieren", sagte Sasuke und verschränkte die Arme. „Tun sie auch nicht. Hab das nur mal in ´nem Film gesehen", erwiderte der Angesprochene und öffnete die nun schon dritte Packung Nudeln.

Plötzlich fing Sasuke an zu lachen. „Was ist denn? Hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?", fragte Naruto leicht irritiert. "Was bist du nur für ein Baka!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen! „Das finde ich überhaupt nicht witzig! Selber Baka!", antwortete Naruto und machte einen Schmollmund, aber dann musste auch er lachen.

Beim abwaschen des Geschirrs, war Sasuke immer noch ein bisschen gut gelaunt, was aber dann auch wieder schnell verflog, versteht sich. -  
„Du könntest jetzt wiedermal abhaun", sagte Sasuke, als Naruto immer noch wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt auf dem Küchenhocker saß und in der Nase bohrte. „Will aber nicht", meinte der Angesprochene „dann muss ich ja wieder in diese Eiseskälte raus". „Das hier ist schließlich noch mein Haus und ich sage, dass du verschwinden sollst!", rief Sasuke und warf das Geschirrtuch nach Naruto. „Pah! Du kannst mich mal!", antwortete der Blonde und warf das Geschirrtuch wieder zurück.

„Verschwinde! Ich war eh viel zu nett zu dir", sagte Sasuke und ging einige Schritte auf den Chaos Ninja zu. „Nein!", widersprach Naruto. Sasuke, der kurz vor einer gewaltigen Explosion stand, setzte erneut ein böses Grinsen auf. „Ich sag es dir nur einmal. Verschwinde! Und zwar sofort!", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige mit gesenkter Stimme und wandte Naruto den Rücken zu. „wenn ich bis drei gezählt habe, dann will ich dich hier nicht mehr sehen.1…2… Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde auf einmal von jemandem, also natürlich von Naruto, umarmt. „Naruto?! Was soll das denn schon wieder?!", fragte Sasuke und drehte sich in der Umarmung zu dem blonden Ninja um.

„Ich lass dich doch jetzt nicht mehr alleine", antwortete der nudelsuppensüchtige Ninja und drückte Sasuke noch fester an sich. Dieser schien das zweite Mal in seinem Leben so richtig überrascht, wollt nach hinten gehen und war dann auch prompt an dem Geschirrtuch ausgerutscht. Mit einem lauten ´PLUMS kippten die Beiden um und Naruto landete auf Sasuke und dieser landete etwas unsanft auf dem Fußboden. „SCHEIßE!", rief Sasuke und hielt sich seinen Kopf. Doch schon spürte er Narutos weiche Lippen auf den seinen und dieses Mal war er dann zum dritten Mal richtig überrascht. (Ja, ja. Unser Naruto ist immer für eine Überraschung gut X3)

„Na, wie war ´s?", fragte der blondhaarige Junge, als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten. (Eigentlich nur Naruto selber, aber was soll's) „Was……?", stammelte Sasuke und legte die Hände auf seinen Mund, während er Naruto überrascht anstarrte. „Ich hab dich gefragt, wie es war", wiederholte der Blonde seine zuvor gestellte Frage und richtete sich auf. „Was sollte denn das?!!", fragte Sasuke und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen. „Ach mir war einfach danach", grinste der Ninja seelenruhig zurück. Plötzlich fing Sasuke wieder an zu lachen und flüsterte: „Das kriegst du zurück, du Bastard!" Noch ehe Naruto antworten konnte, hatte er jetzt Sasukes Lippen auf den seinen. Langsam begann er mit seiner Hand unter Narutos Hemd zu gleiten und streichelte zärtlich an seinem Rücken auf und ab.

Naruto, der Sasukes Kuss stürmisch erwiderte, ließ seine Hände ebenfalls über dessen Körper wandern. Als sie den Kuss wegen akutem Atemmangel unterbrechen mussten hauchte Sasuke in Narutos Ohr: „Ab ins Bett. Hier ist es ein bisschen unbequem". Und schon hatte er den etwas überraschten Blonden gepackt und trug ihn auch schon in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn vorsichtig auf dem Bett ablegte. Sofort drückte er Naruto wieder einen feurigen Kuss auf die Lippen und zog ihm dann ganz das störende Hemd aus. Naruto war in der Zeit natürlich auch nicht ganz untätig und so war Sasuke sein Hemd genauso schnell los.

Langsam gingen Sasukes Hände auf die Wanderschaft, gefolgt von seiner Zunge, die Narutos nackten Oberkörper erkundeten. Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Jetzt bin ich total übergeschnappt. Aber irgendwie find ich das gar nicht mal so schlechtdachte sich Sasuke, der von seinen Gefühlen hin und her gerissen wurde. Doch schließlich schaltete sich sein Verstand ganz ab. Naruto, der alles über sich ergehen ließ, war schon ganz weggetreten. Was Sasuke da mit ihm machte gefiel ihm. Es gefiel ihm sogar sehr gut! Ein erstickter Schrei war von Naruto zu hören, als Sasukes Hand unter dessen Hose geglitten war und nun sanft seine Erektion massierte.

Naruto vergrub seine Hände in Sasukes Haaren und strich ihm immer wieder sachte über den Rücken, was bei dem Schwarzhaarigen eine regelrechte Gänsehaut verursachte. Schnell hatten sich die Beiden auch ihrer störender Hosen und Boxershorts entledigt. Sasukes Zunge kreiste um Narutos Bauchnabel, was diesem einen genauso starken Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Jetzt bin ich mal dran", flüsterte Naruto und nun lag Sasuke auf dem Rücken. Zärtlich knabberte der Blonde an dem Ohr des anderen und bekam dafür ein leises seufzen zu hören.

Wie schon Sasuke vor ihm, begaben sich auch seine Hände auf die Wanderschaft und erforschten Sasukes nackten Körper. Seine Finger fuhren langsam die Muskelzüge nach und entlang der Seiten. „Du hast so schöne weiche Haut", flüsterte Naruto in Sasukes Ohr und dieser antwortete mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Ich mach wieder weiter". (Hört sich das nicht romantisch an? Ich mach weiter. schmacht Ich mach jetzt allerdings auch gleich weiter )Noch ehe Naruto etwas sagen konnte, lag er auch schon wieder auf dem Rücken. „Hey! Ich wollte doch…" Doch sein Mund wurde mit einem Kuss Sasukes verschlossen. „Überlass das lieber mir", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige in Narutos Ohr und befeuchtete seine Finger.

„Du musst dich einfach entspannen, dann tut es nicht weh", sagte Sasuke und drückte die Oberschenkel Narutos mit sanfter Gewalt auseinander. Naruto, dem schon der Angstscheiß ausbrach, nickt nur stumm. (So ein Weichei )Vorsichtig drang Sasuke mit einem Finger ein und weitete so Naruto. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Narutos ganzen Körper und er musste laut aufkeuchen. „Ssht… Es wird gleich besser werden. Du musst dich einfach entspannen", sagte Sasuke und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Naruto etwas ruhiger geworden war. Das machte das Eindringen des zweiten Fingers noch leichter und so suchte Sasuke den Punkt, der in Naruto ein wahres Feuerwerk der Gefühle auslöst. „Sasuke!!!". Gefunden!

Nun zog sich der Schwarzhaarige ganz zurück und drang mit seinem nunmehr steifen Glied in Naruto ein. Der Blonde stöhnte lustvoll auf. Und auch Sasuke schien ganz die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren. Immer weiter drang er vor und stieß mit sanfter Gewalt zu, um immer wieder nur diesen einen Punkt in Naruto zu berühren. Schon bald hatten die Beiden ihren Rhythmus gefunden und Sasuke stieß immer fester zu. Naruto krallte sich an Sasukes Armen fest, an denen bald ein roter Rinnsal runtertropfte. Der Schwarzhaarige pumpte Narutos Glied im Glied im selben Takt und mit einem erleichterten Aufschrei kam Naruto in Sasukes Hand, der die weiße Flüssigkeit schluckte. Und auch Sasuke fand nach drei weiteren Stößen die ersehnte Erlösung. Erschöpft brach er auf Naruto zusammen. Beide mussten schwer atmen. Sasuke schnappt sich die runtergefallende Decke und deckte sich und Naruto gut zu. Erschöpft schliefen sie ein. Am nächsten Morgen:  
Sasuke wurde durch das laute Schnarchen seines Bettnachbarn geweckt. Was ist denn passiert?dachte sich Sasuke, als er zu Naruto rüber sah, der noch im Tiefschlaf lag. Schlagartig wurde ihm wieder bewusst, was gestern passiert war und was er getan hatte. „Ach du Scheiße! Was war denn mit mir los? Der hat mich wirklich noch dazu gebracht, dass ich ganz meinen Verstand verloren habe", flüsterte er und legte die Hand auf die Stirn. Fieber hab ich jedenfalls nichtSchnell stand er auf, sammelte seine herumliegenden Sachen auf und verschwand im Bad.

Frisch angezogen und vor allem geduscht, setzte er sich wieder zu Naruto auf ´s Bett. Wenn er schläft, ist er ja eigentlich ganz süßWas denk ich da schon wieder! Ich hab mit ihm geschlafen! Mit einem Jungen, verdammt noch mal!dachte sich Sasuke, während er Naruto jedoch unverwandt ansah. Doch plötzlich traf ihn Narutos Fuß mitten im Gesicht. Erschrocken torkelte er zurück und fiel so vom Bett. „Naruto, du Baka! Ich bring dich um!", rief Sasuke und hielt sich seine schmerzende Nase, die den Volltreffer abbekommen hatte. „Was is?", fragte Naruto, richtete sich auf und gähnte herzhaft. Sasuke, der sich ebenfalls wieder aufgerichtet hatte warf ihm einen äußerst wütenden Blick zu und verschwand dann so schnell er konnte in der Küche.

Warum kann ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen? Was ist nur mit mir los?Er begann das Frühstück herzurichten. „Morgen", gähnte Naruto und war gerade dabei sein Hemd anzuziehen. „Hn", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. (Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. mal nach denk) „Bist wohl heute nicht recht gesprächig, was?", fragte Naruto , stopfte sich ein Toastbrot in den Mund und nahm wieder auf dem Küchenhocker platz. Sasuke setzte sich neben sich neben ihm. „Was machen wir jetzt?", sagte er. „Warum? Was sollten wir denn machen?", antwortete Naruto und mampfte lustig weiter.

„Wir haben miteinander geschlafen", fuhr Sasuke fort. „Wir haben miteinander geschlafen, verdammt noch mal", wiederholte er schon etwas lauter. „Und? Wo soll da das Problem sein. Ich kann schließlich nicht schwanger werden", grinste Naruto. „Wo da das Problem sein soll?! Wir sind zwei Jungs!! Weißt du überhaupt was das für Auswirkungen haben kann?" „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen", sagte Naruto und legte mal für einen Moment sein Toastbrot weg. „Wie kannst du dir da keine Sorgen machen? Wie kannst du da überhaupt so ruhig bleiben?", erwiderte Sasuke schon fast etwas hysterisch und rannte wieder unruhig im Raum auf und ab. „Ich hab mit dir geschlafen. Ausgerechnet mit dir Naruto. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir gestern los war". Langsam ließ er sich am Türrahmen hinabgleiten und vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen.

„War es etwa so schlimm?", flüsterte Naruto und sah betroffen zu Boden. Sasuke hob erschrocken den Kopf. Auf diese Frage wusste er keine Antwort. Und wenn, dann wollte er beim besten Willen nicht drauf antworten. „Hey. Das ist jetzt passiert. Da können wir auch nichts mehr dran ändern", sagte er und stand auf. Langsam ging er auf Naruto zu. „So ist das eben", sagte er als er vor dem Blonden stand. „Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich nicht küssen sollen", sagte Naruto und sah den Schwarzhaarigen betroffen an. Dieser zog ihn zu sich und schlang die Arme um den Ninja.

„Ich bin genauso schuld wie du. Also mach dir darüber keinen Kopf", sagte Sasuke und streichelte Narutos Rücken. „Also ich fand es wunderschön", flüsterte der Blonde und beugte sich zu Sasuke hoch, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Es war nur ein hauchzarter, kaum wahrnehmbarer Kuss, der aber soviel Liebe widerspiegelte, dass Sasukes Knie zum zweiten Mal wacklig wurden. Mit einem leisen Seufzer strich der Schwarzhaarige Naruto eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist wirklich unmöglich. Weißt du das?", flüsterte Sasuke in Narutos Ohr. „Klar. Ich bin ja schließlich auch Naruto Uzumaki, der größte Chaot weit und breit", grinste der Ninja. „Ja, dass stimmt", lachte Sasuke „und deshalb mag ich dich auch so sehr", fügte er noch flüsternd hinzu und zog Naruto zu sich, um ihn lang und ausgiebig zu küssen.

Punkt. Aus. Ende. Amen. Finite. Finish. Owari

Ich bin endlich fertig. Bin ich froh! Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass ich nicht gerne diese Geschichte geschrieben habe. Das ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, was mein krankes Hirn bis jetzt zustande gebracht hat. - Also. Ich hoffe euch hat meine erste FF zu Naruto gefallen. Und wehe wenn nicht.  
Euch allen noch ein schönes Weihnachten 2004. Und schreibt mir bitte ganz viele Kommis, damit ich mich auch schon auf was freuen kann. 


End file.
